All vampires have secrets
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: The warlock and the vampire liked each other since they met. In 1878 Magnus and Camille were sharing a beautiful relationship...and house! One day, Camille decides to take a little trip to Paris and she leaves Magnus, Walker and Archer in the house. Magnus is starting to fall in love but, will he still love her when he discovers Camille's hidden past? Is she really who she said?
1. Bon voyage, Camille!

Hi, everyone! So… this is my first fanfic, A mortal instrument fanfic (I love that saga, really) I decided to create a (fictional, of course) story about Magnus and Camille because I liked that couple so much! :D, so I took a bit of inspiration and just let it go! XD Warning: I don't own these characters (These belong to the creator, the awesome Cassandra Clare), just the story!

I hope you like it; this was specially made for all TMI and TID fans out there! So comment, review and whatever you want to, bye!

-Do you really have to go?- asked Magnus wrapped in Camille's sheets, they had been spending a really good time together since he moved at her house in London, all day together just doing what they wanted to do.

-Are you denying me the right of coming back home? - She said while she pulled up her dress and putted on some perfume. Camille was planning to go back to Paris to "fix some business" as she had said earlier to Magnus.

-No but... I'm going to miss you- He said, Camille smiles while looking herself at the mirror and then she turns to Magnus and stares at him.

-I'm going to miss you too, but I told you it won't be long, it's just 3 days! - Camille of course had secrets on her own which she had to protect, did she love Magnus? Maybe! But that didn't mean he had to know all about her.

-That's ok, I guess I'll have to bear it, but… do you have to wear your dress all the time? - He was joking of course, joking because most of the time they spent together they weren't dressed. She smiled and gave him a little kiss so he knew that she would come back for sure, it was her house after all! But Magnus appreciated the fact that she didn't bring her vampire friends very often.

-Can you help me with the baggage?- She stared at him with those beautiful green eyes that had the power of melting him, Magnus felt something he had never felt before, this was love for sure.

-Whatever you want, my lady- he kissed her hand and then went out of bed to put some clothes on, Camille rushed to the stairs and in a second she was at the door and her servants too, Walker and Archer.

-You two will take good care of Mr. Bane, right? - She said while she put on her red gloves.

-As you want, lady Camille- said Archer has he was talking to his own mother, she smiled at them and kissed them on their heads leaving a tiny red spot from her lipstick. Magnus was coming down the stairs and controlling Camille's bags with his magic, well… who said that being a warlock didn't have its benefits? He went to the door and sent them to Camille's carriage.

-I hope everything goes ok, Camie- he used to call her like that when he wanted something… or just to nickname her.

-You can bet on that- she hugged him and he didn't want to let her go, he was afraid that she would never comeback.

-Ok, have fun children, I'll be back in 3 days, no more or less-she said to the three of them, Magnus went to the carriage to make sure that the conductor wasn't drunk or something, so she wouldn't have an accident.

-Don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know- she said to her servants and they agreed, Walker took him to the carriage where Magnus was waiting.

-Goodbye, dear. I lo…- Camille gave him a kiss because she knew what he was going to say, if Magnus had strong feelings for her, then all would be ruined.

-Goodbye- she said and then closed the door, and after a second she was gone, and Magnus was asking himself… what the hell would he do with 2 boring vampires for three hole days?! Oh sure he loved her! He wouldn't have done that for anyone else. He went inside the house again and Walker and Archer were looking at him as children at school.

-Ok little bloodsuckers, or not so much… As I'm in charge of this house for 3 days here are some rules, First thing! Don't bother me unless it something really important, Second thing! Don't you dare to drain someone or something in my presence, if you're hungry don't tell me… or I'll turn you into rats, and I mean it, Third! Stay out of my business, if I need you I'll let you know, then have a good day- Magnus went up the stairs with the intention to sleep some more, but he realized he wasn't tired and it was a really big house so… why not go and check on it?

When he got to the main room's door he turned to the other side were Camille had a library, not a very big one has he liked, but it was comfy and it had books! So… it was ok. He entered and went to the shelf, Camille did have good taste in what she read, she had from science books to black magic and even classical romance stories, Magnus was about to pick one when he turned into one of her portraits that was in the center of the biggest wall in the room, oh by Lilith! She was really beautiful, that pale white skin, those beautiful and big green eyes that you could die in, her hair so blonde and perfect, she didn't look like a mundane at all, even those who didn't knew that immortals did exist would have notice that she had a special sparkle. Magnus went a bit closer to look at the painting more clearly, he sat on the chair in front of her desk, when he turned around he saw much papers and ink, he didn't knew that Camille wrote letters, so he looked into the drawers to see what else he could find.

He found something very weird, a birth certificate in French with the name of "Camille Lavoissier" daughter of Marie Angelique Lavoissier and Jerome Louis Lavoissier; it had there the date of birth and the sing of her parents. It couldn't be Camille! Wasn't her last name Belcourt? Who was Camille, then? Weren't her parents barons? Why wouldn't she tell him who she really was? There was some little portraits too, a girl with brown hair and green eyes, she looked as a normal country girl, but very similar to Camille herself, at the back of the painting was written: "Miss Camille Lavoissier- 14 year old", and like that Magnus found another paintings and drawings with the name and age of the girl. He didn't know how to feel about it, what other things did she never told him? Was the girl in the paintings Camille? Magnus felt frustrated and got out of the library where he found Walker and Archer.

-Mister Bane shouldn't be poking around with Lady Camille's stuff- said Walker looking at him with those awful eyes out of life, he wasn't angry… he was nervous.

-She won't like that.- said Archer.

-Ok, guys… I think I might need your help now- said Magnus running a hand through his hair.

-Whatever you wish, sir- said Walker remembering Camille's orders of making Magnus comfortable and abiding his orders.

-¿Who is Camille Lavoissier? - He said very scared and confused.

-Do you think you believe in scary stories, Mr. Bane?- said Walker with a terrific smile, he was about to find out what no one ever knew about the vampire Camille Belcourt.


	2. The telling

**Chapter 2: The Telling.**

-You better sit down Mr. Bane, this is going to get interesting- said Archer. He, Walker and Magnus were in the living room, where the warlock prepared himself for what would surely end badly, but he needed to know, it was very important for him to know.

-Where to start? - Said Walker laughing at Magnus's expression, he started to get mad.

-Why don't you try with the beginning, smarty-pants? - said Magnus crossing his arms into his chest, he was worried and those little bloodsuckers weren't making it better.

-Well, Lady Camille used to tell it a little like this: It was a long time ago, like a hundred years maybe… - began Archer telling his friend to continue, Perfect! It was just like a ghost story for children, Magnus's patience wouldn't last long, so… it was 1778 back then, not very good times for the people in France but good times for Queen Marie Antoinette for sure.

-There was a humble and nice couple who lived on the outsides of Paris, they had a daughter named Monique, and she was as beautiful as her name was, they lived very happily, but one day…- said Walker, Magnus was starting to get dizzy with the vampire's games.

-The wife found out that she was pregnant again; they both were scared because they were poor and they already had another daughter to feed, but anyways the baby girl was born. Her parents immediately got even more pissed because the child wasn't as pretty as her sister and it would present a problem for the family. So they called her Camille, has the daughter of the French Baron of those days, hoping one day the baby would become a powerful and noble woman as it was supposed to be from the day she was born- continued Archer.

-The years passed and the older sister became more and more beautiful and talented bringing pride and happiness to her parents, but the younger one never did one thing right and this created contempt against her, even her portraits were kept in a box inside her bedroom that no one ever opened. One day a foreign marquis visited their house and proposed to the older daughter, the next day the happy couple left the house and went to the city to get married, and they never went back. Two days later, the younger daughter who was shattered by the fact that she was a shame for her family, went to the Seine River- said Walker.

-She jumped off the cliff, but not even the sky had mercy on her so she didn't disappear, she stayed at the shores for hours until the night came and a fancy gentleman appeared in front of her. He offered his help to her and she answered she just wanted to stop being who she was, he replied: "_Mort n'est pas nécessaire dans ce cas, mon cher" _(Death isn't necessary in his case, my dear). He granted her what she wanted the most; he changed her appearance so she wouldn't be recognized, he made her eyes more deep filling them with a beautiful darker tone of green, he made her hair blonde has the leaves of trees in autumn, he made her skin pale white as when it starts to snow and finally her lips as red as roses in spring. - said Archer.

-But every wish has a price to be paid, and her wish wasn't the exception. The man called one of his servants and he took away her life and purity, leaving not even the beat of her heart inside her, he turned her into what no one wants to be, that was the condition… she would have all the love, men, wealth and power that she always wanted but she would have to carry the worst curse that exists: Immortality, sad, empty and long immortality, he said that he would visit often and then, he disappeared. It took not much for her to start feeling the emptiness and pain in her insides, so she took on the way to the closest ranch, she saw a man with tons of pearls, jewels, silver, gold and silk- said Walker.

-She approached him and stole his blood, but she didn't feel satisfied, so she had to take all the souls of the house until she was full, she got scared and run away, hiding in the shadows of the city. A couple of weeks passed and she came back to the ranch which was being registered by the authorities, she claimed to be the late Baron's daughter who was in a trip to London the day that the baron was killed, most of the nobles and authorities agreed because they never met the Belcourt Baron's daughter and because the name and age fit her perfectly. She got all the wealth and lands of the Belcourt family and got rid of the few who claimed to have known the true heir. - said Archer.

-And like that, the little and poor countryside girl became a beautiful, feared and wanted woman with a secret that nobody could ever know, some say that the elegant gentleman or horrible and coldhearted creature still visits her and that she doesn't mind paying the price of her wish for all eternity, because she has no heart left and she'll never have it again. - ended Walker. Magnus just couldn't believe what he had just heard, so Camille was a poor girl who made an agreement with a demon to be wanted by everyone, it was sad… but it was so cruel too, but he didn't blame her, she must have been just a child when she did it, besides there must have been a lot of young ladies who give their souls to hell for having a little beauty and wealth in change, Magnus was extremely worried and willing to know who lied and had stolen his loved one's life.

-Which demon was it? - said Magnus out loud, the vampires got scared and looked at him nervously.

-We´re not aware of that, sir. Lady Belcourt has secrets of her own, too- said Archer, Magnus wasn't very happy with his answer and decided to solve the case on his own. He went up the library again and star searching for clues in Camille's desk, he already knew what had happened; now he just needed to figure out how to fix it and save Camille of having a miserable life attached to a demon.

**To be continued…**


	3. Looking for answers

**Chapter 3:** Looking for answers.

Magnus was about to lose his head, he had spent the last 6 hours searching every single room in Camille´s house, and those little-not-so-bloodsuckers weren't being very helpful, the sky was starting to get dark and the vampires were afraid to light a pair of candles! Magnus just hated them (and himself) so much.

-If in the future there are not easier ways to do have a little light, I'll probably go crazy! - He said while turning on a match and lighting the candle, freaking "Useful- Things"from the 1800's! They were nothing but a complication! Besides, he had been using his magic to move books, shields, desks, closets, the bed and every single thing where Camille could hide something and he didn't find a thing, so he had no power left to light up a stupid candle.

-Lady Camille will be mad if her guest finds the house like this when he comes, I'm sure she told you.- said Walker scared at Magnus's temperament.

-I don't give a…! Wait! A guest? Who is he Walker? - said Magnus approaching him.

-We're pretty sure that she told you who he was, Mr. Bane- said Archer trying to clean the mess that Magnus had made.

-Is it Woolsey? - He asked.

- No, I'm afraid; Mr. Scott never comes to the house unless Lady Camille is here- said Walker.

-BY LILITH! WHO THE HELL IS HE THEN? - Magnus shouted. The vampires lost the last register of color they had left in those dead cheeks.

-The Lady said that he didn't know him, Walker- replied Archer.

-He's Mr. Louis Smith, a mundane who's…- Walker was about to say when Archer told him not to with his lips.

-A mundane? Why would Camille have a mundane in her house? What is him to her? - Magnus asked, trying to calm down so the vampires spill out what they were hiding.

-I think you've found out way too many things today, Mr. Bane, why don't you go and rest a bit? - said Walker. Ok, definitely being nice wouldn't work with those two.

-Listen to me, cockroaches. You perfectly know that I'm a great warlock, and you know what a warlock can do… so, If you want to help it will be much better for you than just being complete useless! I'm trying to save the person who is like your mother! - He used the last power he had to lift them both off the floor to get them closer.

- He's the demon's messenger! Lady Camille talks to the demon by that mundane! He sends her messages! - said Archer who was very scared.

-Good boy, Archer. Maybe I should have a word with the gentleman; I'm going to recover energy, if you dare to move…! You already know what will happen. – Magnus went to Camille's room to rest a bit, he entered and then he stopped at her nightstand where she had a little portrait of her. He held it.

-I promise you, my love, I'll do anything to free you from him… even if it's the last thing I ever do, I'd rather die than leaving you attached to that monster, you're the only one I could ever give my heart to. - He said and then he went to sleep, Magnus was too in love to see what Camille really wanted, or at least… he didn't know.

-Is he still living in your house? - asked Woolsey while Camille went out of the bed and poured a glass of champagne.

-What do you think? I don't know why do you even care…- she said and then laugh, making the wolf even angrier.

-Because I do love you, Camille! I don't know if you can say the same about Magnus! He has lived for so long that I doubt he has any heart left- he said putting on his shirt.

-Oh sweet wolf of mine, it's like you don't even know him! - She laughed.

- Well then, if you two are so in love! Why do you keep telling me to come to Paris? It seems like you're perfectly fine with him- said Woolsey taking Camille by her neck.

-Oh dear, when you have an impossible beauty, you cannot be pleased with just one loving heart- she said while digging her large nails in Woolsey's wrist.

-Mr. Bane, Mr. Smith is here, he is willing to talk to you- said Walker and Magnus got up.

-Perfect, let see what his freaking master has to say about this disaster- he said while he walked down the stairs.

-Good night, sir- said Louis Smith, Magnus wasn't very surprised, he looked like those typical mundanes who would do everything to make their lives more interesting: old, fat, with no sense of fashion and completely lost.

-Well hello, Mister… uh… Smith? Or is the infernal creature still inside you? - said Magnus with a smile.

-You should speak with more respect, Mr. Bane. Remember that my master can do whatever he wants to your wife, I guess you really shouldn't have found out Lady Camille's secret. - Magnus got confused… wife? Who in the earth could have told him that he was married to Camille? And who did he thought he was to tell Magnus what he could and could not know!

-You must be wrong, Lady Belcourt isn't my wife, and I don't think she wants to be- he replied while sitting on the couch.

-Then, why are you so interested in who she was before? - He said while pouring some wine in a glass which was in the coffee table.

- I don't need to marry her to know that I love her and that I would do anything for her to be fine- said Magnus crossing his arms.

-Why don't you try to break the agreement, then? - said Louis.

-Mister, I'm aware that you're a mundane… but that doesn't mean that you're stupid enough to think I would try to place this little "game" with a great demon, I'm the son of one, so please… pick your words more carefully- said Magnus to the border of losing his patience.

-I'm aware of that too, Mr. Bane. But of course, you should know that my master would be willing to change Lady Camille's life for one much better…- said Louis.

Manus thought that was the craziest thing he could ever do, what would a demon want to do with him? Great Demons didn't need warlocks to carry terror all over the world! But, if that meant that Camille was free…

-What do you have in mind? - said Magnus.

To be continued…

_Dreamer._


	4. The power of love

**Chapter 4:** What would you do for the person you love?

-You know perfectly what I mean, Mr. Bane. If you're willing to exchange Lady Camille's life for yours, I'm sure that my master would be pleased to accept it and Miss Belcourt will be free from the agreement- He said while pouring like the fifth glass of wine and it was also the fifth time he said that!, he was starting to get rose- colored by the effect of alcohol, Magnus hated drunk mundanes, they were no fun that way! "But in bed, oh boy! It's so nice too feel a normal heart beat against yours." He thought, of course he preferred younger and more beautiful mundanes, not a stupid and fat messenger of a demon.

-Yes Mr. Smith! I get that concept! But that wasn´t once again what I have been asking for the last hour! - said Magnus about to lose his head, even those not-so- much-bloodsuckers were getting bored.

-Can you repeat the question then? - He said while hiccupping, Magnus took a deep breath and stared at him with the calmest expression he could use.

-Who, by Lilith, is your master? - asked Magnus again hoping this time the boozy could answer right.

-Ah my master! Why didn't you say that in the first place? I'm sure you know him, people used to call him Agramon, they still call him like that- he said finishing his wine, Agramon? Shouldn't he have killed Camille with his appearance? Wasn't he the demon who transformed himself has the biggest fear of the prey? Why didn't she die the moment she saw him?

-Agramon you say? Then, shouldn't Camille be more than death by now? - Magnus asked. Mister Smith was too drunk so he trusted that he'll tell him every single thing he wanted to know.

-Well you see, the master, as always, had mercy and pitied her so he decided to let her live by not scaring her with his appearance, then he made the agreement- he poured more wine in his glass, "While more drunk, even better and honest" Magnus thought and smiled at Louis.

-And what do you think that Agramon would need from me? - He asked, he really didn't have a clue, he had talked and summon demons for a long time, but they had always been so mean and disrespectful to warlocks.

-That… I cannot tell you, I'm not aware of that Mister Bane, but it's a small price to pay for the freedom of your wife… I mean! ... The freedom of that Belcourt whore, oh well… you know what I mean- Magnus had the information, now he could kick out the boozy.

- I think we're done here, Walker! Archer! Please take the gentleman outside- he side while getting up, but the bloodsuckers didn't do it, they were asleep!

-_Marmots_! (Brats) Take the gentleman outside, please! - He said almost screaming.

-Yes sir! - They said in choir and took Mr. Smith outside like they could.

Magnus thought about the plan while he was in bed, "What are you doing, Bane? What if this goes wrong? What if Agramon sends you to the demon dimension?" He loved Camille and he was sure that someone so beautiful, nice and caring didn't deserve to be attached to a demon! But it was far too dangerous, and if he changed the agreement he wouldn't be free ever again, who would protect and love Camille, then? He thought it over and over again, and once he said tired as hell he got a conclusion: He would only love Camille forever and her safety was more important than his, he could protect himself but Camille couldn't do it without him.

-I'm going to do it- he said getting up from the bed- I've got to do it!-.

_Camille was reading a book in the living room._ Woolsey had gotten mad for the fight they had earlier so he was still at the bedroom, at least… that was what Camille thought.

-Why? Why can he have you all the time and I can´t? - He said while grabbing her softly by her arms.

-We already talked about this- She said while getting up but Woolsey followed her.

-Still, I want to know your reasons, Camille! - He was clearly mad but she wouldn't care.

-Because! You never give me space, Woolsey! You want to know every single fucking thing about me; you don't let me breathe sometimes! When we said we were going to do this, we said it wouldn't be an exclusive relationship! You seemed to be ok with it! - She said about to lose her head, Woolsey was so touchy sometimes!

-That was before I fell in love with you! Ok? Is that a sin? - He said.

-Oh please, don't start! Yes, it should be a sin! You see? That´s why I prefer Magnus! He isn't planning to marry me or something! You just are too cheesy for me! OK? You're right! Everyone's right! I have no heart left! I don't want to fall in love! NEVER! And if somebody loves me, that someone can love my by knowing the basic things about me, not like you! - She screamed till the last word.

-Oh right, how can somebody love you without knowing who you are? Does he know about her? - This would get ugly for sure.

-Stop it.

-She was just a poor and lonely girl, whose parents didn't love her.

-Don't you dare!

-She was dumb enough to make an agreement with a great demon!

-SHUT UP! - She screamed while she almost hanged him, her fangs were coming out as she got more and more angry.

-Do it! Let's see if you don't regret it later! Do it if you dare! - He said with the last strength he had.

-That wouldn't be fun, we're done- she said and let him go.

-You wouldn't dare, you just wanted to make people fear you because that's what everyone made you feel- he said laughing. Camille couldn't stand it anymore, she turned even faster than Woolsey and ripped off a piece of skin that was close to his beating heart, she was about to drain him in that very second.

-See? I always knew you were a bitch who could eat the heart of a hundred men and still wouldn't be satisfied- he said and he fell down.

-You don't know who you're messing with, Woolsey Scott, you'll regret this!- she said as she walked to the door.

-Fine! Leave as the coward that you are! No matter how much I love you! I won't stand you anymore! - He screamed while trying to stop the blood.

-That's surely better for me! You freaking dog! - She went out the door and blood tears started falling.

-I'm not a coward… I'm perfect, I'm prefect, everyone loves me, everyone fears me.- she said to herself- her tears burned her face and that made her cry even more because of the pain and hunger she started to feel, a little girl was watching her.

- _Ne rien voir, ma petite fille_ (You didn't see anything, my little girl) - She said as she hypnotized the kid, then she went to look for her driver of her carriage.

-We leave tonight, go take my baggage, and don't you dare to look at Woolsey.- she said using her vampire powers to make sure he wouldn't make a mistake she could have to take care of later.

-No one treats Camille Belcourt like that! - She said.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer_


	5. Confrontation

**Hey everyone! So, for what I've seen there's like so much people reading this fic! Maybe XD and well I just wanted to thank you all, it has been so long since this little story came to my mind and I just fell in love with this idea of Camille and Magnus, so thank you for reading it, and I also wanted to ask you to comment or follow or favorite so I can know that you like it as much as I do, thank you again and here's another chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:** Confrontation

Camille got to London very late that night, or almost day, her driver made exactly what she told him to and Woolsey surely wouldn't mess with her anymore, everything was going pretty good for a disgusting trip, but Magnus had a little surprise for her, would she like it?

-¡Surprise, my little miserables! ¡Mommy is home!- she shouted to Walker and Archer to find them deeply asleep in the chairs, she smiled and kissed them both in their foreheads, leaving once again a red spot there, but it wasn't lipstick that time. She went up the stairs, but Magnus was asleep too.

-Hey you, warlock - she whispered to Magnus and he got up almost immediately.

-¡Cammie! What are you doing here? - He said very surprised to see her, it isn't that he wasn't happy; he was just… kind of shocked.

-Is that how you say: "Hello, I missed you" in London nowadays? Wow, I wasn't gone so long! - She said while taking off her gloves and leaving them in her nightstand.

-No, little bat, I'm just surprised! You said 3 days and it has been like… 1 and a half?- he said a little confused and nervous, something inside him told him that it was time for letting her know what he already knew.

-Well, I just missed you so much, business can wait! But my love can't… - she said getting on the bed and kissing him passionately, she started to take off her clothes.

-Wow! Wait darling! I mean… I missed you too! But, Camille, there's something we need to talk about. - He said while moving a little away from her.

-And I'm sure that it's important, my dear Magnus, but… I've been so lonely lately… - she said and took his hands to put them in her waist. –And I've missed you so badly…- she was approaching to his lips. –Can't we just enjoy what's left of the night and take care of the problems in the morning? - She said like begging him and that just convinced Magnus! Who could ever say no to the irresistible Camille?

-I guess we can let it slide- he said while taking off his own clothes and the rest of Camille's. They started kissing again and it was just like fire, although she was kind of death, when it came to making love she was like a lighting, she could make you feel things you could never feel with another person, at least at that time he thought that. They started softly but then it became more powerful, Magnus didn't just desire her, he needed her! It was like an addiction, an uncontrollable thing that felt so right and always left him wanting more, so he made that night last even longer that it supposed to last.

When the sun reached the window Magnus felt it and had to wake up in that second although he was exhausted and… well… naked! He hugged Camille so the sun wouldn't hurt her but he was doing it too strong and she accidentally woke up.

-What's going on? - She said unable to move from Magnus's arms.

-The sun, Cammie. Pull up the sheets so I can go close the curtains- she did as he said and when the sun wasn't pointing to her room she got up and picked a dress from her giant closet, it was like peach colored and had lots of lace, ribbons and pearls, she looked beautiful with that color and her perfect hair a little out of its place.

-Good morning, dear- she said while giving Magnus a little kiss on his cheek.

-Hey beautiful- he said and held her in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.

-I see you're in a good mood, that's great- she said.

-How couldn't I be with what happened last night? But, we still have some things to fix, pretty. - He said a little worried.

-Oh, sure! I forgot! I'm all ears, my love. - She said while sitting in front of her mirror to fix her hair and to put some perfume on.

-I… I already know- he said stammering a little.

-What, my sweet warlock? - She said not paying much attention to him, but she surely would a little later.

-About… Camille Lavoissier- he said being nervous again, he didn't know how she was going to react. She suddenly stopped brushing her hair and looked at the floor in that second.

-Who on earth told you? - She said in a low tone.

-That… doesn't matter, Cammie, I just want to know… - he WAS going to say, but she just exploded.

-It was them right? I'm going to kill those little bastards!- she screamed while getting up the chair and running as fast as a vampire can do it, she grabbed Walker and Archer by their necks at the point of almost hanging them, her fangs were coming out because of the anger.

-Camille! It wasn't them! - said Magnus raising his voice as he went down the stairs.

-Who could have been then? A little bird told you? - She said and pressed more their throats, they were even more pale than the usual.

-I discovered it myself, Camille! Let them go or you'll regret it- he said trying to calm her down, she was about to kill the little and useless bloodsuckers, "Now it doesn't seem such a bad idea, but that would be just cruel" he thought

- Alright, you know! Who cares? - She said and her fangs disappeared, she made a fake smile.

-I do! How could you? And what's even worse! How could you not end this quickly? You're not dumb, Camille! You know what Agramon could do to you! How come isn't the agreement done yet? - He said really worried.

-Oh please! It isn't that bad! Besides all I have to do is to obey his orders! I can take care of myself, Magnus! I know what I'm doing! I'm a survivor- she said about to lose her patience again.

-No, you don't know! You're so blind right now, Cammie! I know what demons are capable of doing, my father is one! Those creatures have no mercy! You can't keep up with this! - He said grabbing her by her shoulders.

-I think those shadowhunters you love so much have brain-washed you, those creatures have more in common with what we are than any one other one in this world, he wants to protect me, Magnus- she said and got Magnus's hands off her.

-No, Camille, I cannot let you do this, if you don't want to listen, fine! But I'm not staying here to watch! - He said and went upstairs to the library were he found out who Camille actually was.

-Walker, Archer! Bring some candles- he said to the not-so- vampires who ran after him. –This stupid agreement ends today, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! - He said.

There was no turning back.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	6. How to summon a demon

**Chapter 6:** How to summon and demon and not die while trying.

-¡Magnus you're not thinking straight!- Camille was about to lose her head, she was angry and worried and Magnus was still reading the spells of his book and talking in that language she didn't understand, the symbols that he had drawn in her carpet were unlearning a hellish light. On the other way, Magnus heard Camille screaming but he wouldn't stop until Agramon was standing in front of him, he had to see the motherfucker… eye to eye.

-Magnus, please ¡It's ok! ¡I'm fine! ¡That girl doesn't exist anymore! ¡She's dead!- Camille started to get scared, if Agramon found out what was going on, he wouldn't doubt in killing them both. But he kept doing what he had to do, no price was big enough for giving up, he loved her… he needed her free!

Walker and Archer got scared and ran away to their bedroom, Camille was alone with a freaking crazy warlock who wasn't listening to her and for what she could see… the summoning was almost done, and she got desperate, besides of the light that was coming out an incredibly strong wind came out too, it was a signal that Agramon was coming soon.

-¡There must be a way to…! - She was about to say when the spell was done and something pushed Magnus away, he hit the wall.

-¿Who dares to summon the great Agramon? - The demon shouted he was in his natural form: a black and enormous cloud, though Camille was scared, she ran to the center of the pentagram so Agramon wouldn't see Magnus.

-It's me, master ¡I'm the one who has called you! - She answered, tough the demon didn't have a face, something told her that even when he saw her, he doubted.

- ¿Are you trying to trick me, child? ¡Don't you dare to lie to me! ¡I know you couldn't have summoned me without a warlocks help! ¿Where is he? - He screamed, the wind started again, Camille didn't know what to do.

-That's… That's true, ¡my master! But I just wanted to…- she began, but Magnus got up.

-¡End you! Yes, it's me. I'm Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn- He replied. He looked very weak.

-¡Ah! ¿You really think you can do something like that, warlock? You must be crazy, surely it's because you're very far from your home, ¡ you must be punished for this! - Agramon laughed. Camille felt the tears falling from her eyes.

-¡No, master! ¡I beg you, please don't! ¡Have mercy on him! - She cried, but the demon didn't reply.

-¡Free her! And if it's necessary you'll have me in change. - Magnus said without hesitating, he knew what he had to do.

-¡No! - Camille screamed.

-So nice, warlock ¿Why would a great demon like me need you? - He laughed again.

-If it's a servant you need, I may be much more useful than this poor woman, and you must know what powers I can offer to you- Magnus said, he didn't want to look at Camille who was there crying for him on the floor, desperate for what could happen.

-¡Don't mock me! I have enough with one servant. - Agramon said and pushed Magnus against the wall again.

-¡Master, please! Forgive his life; I assure you that this won't happen again. - Camille said, she was still crying blood tears.

-With you I cannot be sure, Camille ¡You both will have to pay for this! Remember that you keep me inside, vampire ¡You want it or not! – He said and Magnus suddenly understand everything, the agreement had something more behind the story.

To posses someone he or she had to have a part of the soul of the master inside his or her body. That was what kept Camille attached to Agramon, unable to say No to him, serving him for all her eternity. Magnus used the last power he had left and began to take out Agramon's soul from Camille's body, her body started to shake as she moaned with pain, of course it might hurt but it was necessary. The demon was screaming and got even angrier, but Magnus was already done, he didn't know where Agramon's soul went to, it probably came back to its owner. Camille was free.

-How could you? What have you done? - The demon shouted, Camille looked at herself, but she didn't smile, Agramon did something to Magnus that made him get unconscious.

-He… he broke the agreement- Camille whispered, but the demon heard her anyway.

-¡Of course he did! ¡You all will have to pay for this! ¡You'll die! - Agramon screamed again and though Camille wasn´t supposed to obey him anymore, she couldn't bear the idea of dying.

-Please don't… ¡I'll do whatever you want! - She said.

-You're smart, my dear. I always loved that, but you're aware that the warlock has killed a part of me and you cannot have both eternity and a true love. - He said, ¿True love? So Magnus did love her, but there were some things that she loved more.

-¿What is it that you want? - She said looking at Magnus on the floor, still crying, she felt confused.

-You've always been my favorite. I'll propose you something, when the warlock wakes up, your subjugated will tell him about your little adventure with the werewolf Woolsey Scott, he'll hate you immediately and you'll lose him forever, but you both will be alive. Or the other option is… dying… you choose, child- he said, Camille felt sad for him, but she couldn't stop existing.

-I… I just can´t… he could be… the only person who'll ever love me- she whispered, one last tear fell from her eyes.

-What have I always thought you, child? Don't tell me you've fell in love with him! Love will make you weak, Camille! Having a cold and impenetrable heart will help you conquer all! Do you think living 116 years is enough? You could be remembered for all eternity! It's a small price to pay for all the love and power you will get in the future! Think about it- Agramon played with Camille's mind again, but she was too blind for choosing right.

-Walker, Archer! Do what he says – she surrendered to the inevitable consequences.

-Very well, Camille. Have a good existence- He disappeared. That was the last time she ever saw Agramon.

Time passed, and it wasn't too long before Magnus found out what Camille was doing in Paris, as Agramon said he never spoke to her again, or at least he tried not to, he became closer with the shadow hunters and helped them in many occasions even with their children until one of the three them died, while Camille spent her days alone, of course she had other lovers but when she lost Magnus he took one part of her with him, the only part who she thought could ever love someone truly, with the time he involved more with the nephilims than with creatures of his own specie, except for that time that Valentine´s circle attacked the werewolves.

Nowadays, he's dating with the son of the directors of the Institute, Alexander Lightwood, he seems happier than ever and Camille could notice that when she came back to New York from her trip of escaping from Raphael Santiago. One night, Camille was "feeding" herself and her servants when she saw Magnus and Alec together, something inside her made her feel really upset, but it couldn't stay like that.

-I think I should fix me a date with that shadow hunter kid… - she said while watching them walking to Magnus's apartment.

-There's something he should now… If you want to survive… don't you ever fall in love- she said, and then she laughed. Alec might have to pay the price that she had to pay before.

**The End**

_So! Hello readers! _Ok, this was my theory about Magnus and Camille's relationship! I think I made clear my point of view, I don't know! I just felt like Camille was so mean because she never had someone who would love her and well… anyone would be bad if that would be the case, hehe. So here it ends! I hope you liked it, maybe the end made you upset a little but I absolutely love Alec and Magnus so… please don't hate me! Now, I have to focus in a Beautiful Disaster fan fiction that I'm writing but… It's in Spanish so…! I don't think you'll understand it very much, so if you want me to translate it I would be pleased to do it! Ok so, I hoped you had has much fun reading it as I had writing it, it felt so cool! If you have any comments or ideas feel free to tell me, I actually would love some help, hehe! Thank you for wasting your time reading my minds imaginations XDDD

Long live Cassie Clare!

_Dreamer._


End file.
